Feral Love
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: Lyanna Stark es la hija mayor de Lord Eddard Stark y Lady Catelyn Tully. Ella es el fantasma de su difunta tía Lyanna. Es salvaje, vuelve loca a su septa, la rosa del norte, adorada por su familia. Y comprometida con un Lannister. "Porque un lobo y un león nacen para odiarse, y cuando desafían ese hecho, no termina bien"
1. Chapter 1

_1_Winter Is Coming_

Su sedoso cabello negro se balanceaba suavemente mientras ella avanzaba, tenía un caminar

delicado y silencioso, gracias a tantos años de entrenamiento. Llevaba una capa negra como la

noche, confundiendo su cabello, haciendo que se perdiera. Sus manos estaban frías a pesar de los guantes de piel que su gemelo le había obsequiado.

Llegó hasta el arciano del bosque de los Dioses y se sentó junto a su padre, quien no había notado su presencia.

Permaneció en silencio. Observó como Lord Stark limpiaba la sangre de el desertor de la espada

familiar de acero valyriano "hielo", vio como desde esa mañana a esa tarde, parecía haber

envejecido diez años. Era señal de que algo había sucedido. Algo malo. Paseo su mirada por el

bosque de los Dioses. Los viejos árboles, que habían estado ahí tal vez incluso antes que los

primeros hombres. La siempre corta hierba, llena de vida, vestida con pequeñas flores púrpuras, que hacían que ella se preguntara como sobrevivían el frío. El agua. Ella adoraba el estanque. Podría pasar horas mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina, intentando descubrir sus propios én era el único recuerdo de su difunta tía a quien nunca conoció, todo el que la veía la confundía con el fantasma de Lyanna Stark, la rosa del norte cuya belleza provocó una guerra tantos años atrás.

Sintió que algo le jalaba la capa, pero decidió ignorarlo, y se giró para enfrentar a su padre, quien seguía ajeno a su presencia.

_La primera vez que vine aquí estabas haciendo lo mismo_comenzó con voz suave y trémula.

Lord Stark saltó al escuchar la voz de su hija.

_¡Lyanna! Ya te he dicho que no te aparezcas así, niña. Por los Dioses, casi me matas.

Su hija lo ignoro y siguió hablando:

_Dejaste a "hielo" en el suelo, me sentaste en tu regazo y me dijiste que ibas a una guerra. Menos de un año después, regresaste con Theon Greyjoy como tu pupilo. Hubiera deseado que dejaras a ese maldito bastardo a cargo de el rey o Tywin Lannister, tal vez lo mate yo misma uno de estos días.

Lord Stark suspiró.

_¿Te ha hecho algo?_le preguntó con voz dura.

_Lo de siempre. Cree que se casará conmigo porque Robb lo favorece, y de forma muy errónea cree que le da derecho de planear y describir con lujo de detalles la noche de bodas.

Lord Stark frunció el ceño, intentando ocultar su disgusto por el comportamiento de el hijo de

Balon Greyjoy.

_Hablaré con él.

Lyanna se volteó a verlo por un segundo, antes de volver su vista hacia el estanque. Algo volvió a jalar de su capa, ella jaló y la acomodó junto a ella.

_De todas formas, no vine para quejarme de Theon._su voz se tornó indiferente y tan fría como el muro_Madre dice que deseas hablar en privado.

Lord Stark asintió y deposito a "hielo" en la hierba.

_Así es._le dijo. Respiró hondo y se preparó para enfrentarse a la bestia_Ha llegado un cuervo de King's Landing.

_¿Qué decía?_lo interrumpió Lyanna, tan impaciente como siempre. Incluso cuando nació, estaba tan ansiosa de llegar al mundo, que se adelantó a su hermano Robb, enredando el cordón alrededor de su cuello, el heredero Stark llegó al mundo cinco minutos después que su hermana, con su cara púrpura debido a la falta de aire.

_A eso me dirijo Lyanna._le dijo con paciencia, la necesitaría cuando le diera la noticia, eso y

alejar cualquier objeto punzante._Jon Arryn está muerto.

Lyanna iba a hablar, pero Lord Stark no la dejó.

_El rey viene a Winterfell, con la reina y los demás.

_Maldición_suspiró Lyanna_Lo que faltaba, un ebrio y una pava real Lannister.

Su padre ignoró el comentario .

_Tu madre cree que el me pedirá ser su mano.

_¡Pues claro!_explotó Lyanna._¿Para que si no vendría hasta aquí? Es tan egoísta, cree que

debes servirle solo a él, pero, ¿que hay de nosotros? ¿Vas a dejarnos solo para que el rey siga

bebiendo, cogiendo putas, humille al reino, y se endeude aún mas?

_Todavía no he decidido.

_¡No!. Pero vas a aceptar.

_Lyanna.

_¡No!. ¿Quien se cree el bastardo? Ya verá cuando lo vea. Le diré. "Oye tu, viejo inútil..."

_¡LYANNA! ¡BASTA!

La niña se calló al instante. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que Lord Stark le gritaba, podía

contarlas con una mano.

_Hay más noticias_le dijo su padre._Pero antes, cuando volvíamos, encontramos algo, y te

tengo un regalo.

_¿Un regalo?_Lyanna sospechaba las intenciones de su padre_¿Qué regalo?

Normalmente le daba un regalo cuando iba a anunciar algo que no sería de su agrado.

Lord Stark señaló con su cabeza el lugar detrás de ella. Y Lyanna volvió a sentir que algo jalaba de su capa.

Cuando se volvió, se encontró de frente con un cachorro de lobo huargo, el emblema de su casa.

_¿Un huargo?_preguntó, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente._Pero, ¿como? No han habido de estos más haya del muro durante, ¿cuanto?, ¿un siglo? ¿tres?

_Ahora hay siete, su madre estaba muerta, y Jon me convenció de dárselos. Él y Robb creyeron que este era perfecto para ti.

Lyanna no había apartado su vista del cachorro en ningún momento. Del sedoso y brillante pelaje negro, que se confundiría fácilmente en la noche, y ojos grises, casi blancos. La miraba fijamente , y ella a él, como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

Lord Stark sacudió el hombro de su hija con gentileza.

_¿Lyanna? Si no lo quieres, podemos...

_Winter._su hija lo miró._Se llama Winter.

Lord Stark sonrió.

_Un nombre del norte, me agrada.

Lyanna tomó al lobo con cuidado en sus brazos y lo acurrucó en su pecho, como si fuera un niño. El pequeño lobo no había apartado la vista de su nueva ama en ningún momento.

_Tengo que darte una noticia. Que..., te concierne._le dijo, odiándose por arruinar el momento.

Lyanna lo miró con ojos rebosantes de alegría debido a su nueva mascota y otra mitad. Frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de su padre.

_¿En que me podría involucrar la carta del rey?_preguntó extrañada.

_Robert le debe a Tywin Lannister más de tres millones de dragones. Y no puede pagarlo, todos saben que los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas, pero ahora Robert debe pagar. Así que Robert le hizo a Lord Tywin una oferta.

_Continua_lo animó Lyanna suavemente mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Lord Stark la miró, y no vio los ojos de su hija, si no los de su hermana, Lyanna.

__Prométemelo Ned._

Él solo esperaba que la historia no se repitiera.

_Robert le ofreció liberar a Ser Jaime de sus votos de la guardia real. Y encontrarle una esposa

apropiada a su apellido. Lord Tywin aceptó a regañadientes la oferta, no queriendo dejar Casterly Rock en manos de Lord Tyrion.

_Él me eligió, ¿verdad padre?_Lyanna sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, apartó la

mirada._¿Tengo que casarme con Ser Jaime?. Y todo por una deuda que no concierne a nuestra familia.

Lord Stark suspiró.

_Jaime Lannister es él hombre más apuesto de los siete reinos, la mejor espada, y su familia es la más rica de Westeros.

_¡NO ME IMPORTA!_gritó Lyanna levantándose, todavía acunando a Winter en sus

brazos._¿Que hay de Willas? ¿Que va a pasar con nuestra alianza con los Tyrell? Padre, quiero a Willas, no a Jaime. Quiero Highgarden, no Casterly Rock. No quiero a ese idiota arrogante que caga oro.

_Lyanna lo siento. Pero es una orden del rey. Willas lo entenderá. El rey llegará a Winterfell dentro de una luna, te casarás con Ser Jaime aquí, y luego irán a Casterly Rock. Es como Robert lo desea. Y Tywin Lannister también lo desea de esa manera.

Lágrimas caían libremente por el pálido rostro de su hija, y por un momento, Ned creyó ver

lágrimas de sangre, pero solo fue un cruel juego de su mente.

_¿Y que hay de lo que yo deseo?

Se volteó y corrió lejos, a los brazos de su hermano.

Lord Stark suspiró y guardó a "hielo". Esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Esperaba que Lyanna pataleara, diera una rabieta, que arrojara todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, que gritara, que descargara su ira con una espada. Pero no se esperaba el llanto.

Estaba parada junto a su padre cuando el rey Robert llegó.

Espalda recta y mentón hacia arriba, no pensaba dejar que los Lannister creyeran que era débil.

_Un lobo es más feroz que un león__pensó mientras veía las banderas rojas con el león dorado, su

futuro emblema.

Su hermano tomó su mano con fuerza, y ella no dejó que la apartara.

Jaime Lannister era inconfundible. Lo notó en el momento en el que cruzó las puertas de Winterfell. No llevaba armadura, puesto que ya no pertenecía a la guardia real. Iba vestido en dorado, combinándolo con su cabello. Cabalgaba junto a su sobrino (N/A: ¬¬, see, sobrino) y Sanador Clegane. Detuvo su caballo y no desmontó. Observó los alrededores con burla y condescendencia.

_Idiota._

Y luego fijó los ojos en su familia, no les prestó mucha atención, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en ella. Algo brillaba en sus ojos verdes mientras la estudiaba. Ella también lo estudió. Era ciertamente el hombre más apuesto de los siete reinos, como todas las mujeres decían, pero tenía un aire arrogante y superior que a Lyanna no le gustaba. Pero había algo que la atraía hacia él, como imanes. Estaba tan ocupada estudiando a su futuro esposo que no notó cuando el carruaje de la reina entró, ni cuando el rey desmontó de su caballo.

Robb jaló su mano de forma brusca, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Vio como el robusto rey se acercaba a ellos con paso firme y se arrodilló en el frío suelo junto al resto de su familia.

Robert llegó hasta ellos e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se levantaran. Miro a su padre casi con desprecio antes de hablar:

_Has engordado_dijo con un poco de asco.

Lord Stark señaló el prominente vientre del rey, del doble de su tamaño, con algo de duda. Él rey

Robert lanzó una carcajada gutural y abrazó a su padre.

_¡Ned!_exclamó feliz, mientras lo soltaba y procedía a abrazar a su madre como si fuera una

hermana perdida_¡Cat!.

Se separó de Lady Stark y se paró frente a su mejor amigo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una que Lyanna quería borrar con su puño.

_Bastardo_._pensó mientras volvía su disgustado rostro lejos de el hombre que se creía dueño de su vida. Volvió a captar la mirada de su prometido, que notó su disgustó con el rey.

Jaime le sonrió con simpatía, una verdadera sonrisa, y Lyanna se encontró devolviéndosela con

calidez.

_Tal vez no es tan malo como Robb y Theon lo hacen sonar_.

No notó las palabras intercambiadas entre el rey y su padre, ni la mirada molesta y celosa en el

rostro de su gemelo mientras miraba entre ella y el matarreyes, ni la emocionada de Sansa mientras hacía lo mismo, ni la de burla de Arya y Bran, tampoco podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Jon y Theon mientras observaban a los futuros novios hablar con los ojos.

No notó la mirada de el rey puesta en ella, ni su cara pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Lyanna estaba demasiado ocupada sonriéndose con Jaime Lannister. Y cuando él la saludó

discretamente con la mano desde su caballo, ella lo saludó de nuevo, provocando un gruñido por

parte de Jon y Robb, y las risas de Sansa y Arya.

_¡Dioses!. Se volvió mujer y me traicionó_dijo Arya con un poco de fastidio.

_¿Quieres callarte?_le dijo Sansa duramente.

_Genial_hablaron Robb y Jon al unísono.

El intercambio pareció despertar a Robert de su hipnosis, se acerco a Lyanna y la tomo por el

mentón con un poco de brusquedad.

_Lyanna_acarició el nombre con su voz.

_Si, majestad_dijo ella, obligada a apartar la vista del heredero de Lannister, y posándola en el repugnante rey Baratheon.

_Es idéntica Ned, por los Dioses. Debería ser yo el que se case con ella y no ese maldito idiota de Lannister.

Lyanna apartó la mirada incómoda por el comentario, Robb apretó la mandíbula, sus padres no

supieron que responder a ese comentario.

La reina Cersei se acercó a ellos. Robert soltó a Lyanna y se volteó.

_¡MATAREYES!.

Jaime desmontó de su corcel blanco con elegancia y se acercó, quitándose los guantes blancos.

_¿Gritó majestad?_dijo con los dientes apretados, sus ojos como los de un gato sobre los de el

hombre que aparentemente quería robarse a su prometida.

Lyanna hizo una reverencia frente a la reina, quien la miró con odio y luego volteó para hablar con su madre.

_Creo que deberías presentarte con tu futura esposa._le dijo entes de darse vuelta de nuevo para seguir saludando a sus hermanos.

Jaime se acercó a ella con una brillante y auténtica sonrisa. Se inclino, tomó la pálida mano de Lady Lyanna y la besó con delicadeza, dejando un cosquilleo donde sus labios estuvieron.

_My Lady Stark. Es un honor conocerla finalmente. Había escuchado cuentos y canciones sobre su

belleza, pero no le hacen justicia_dijo con una voz que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera.

_¿En serio?_Lyanna sonrió de lado_Yo también he escuchado cuentos sobre usted, my Lord.

_¿Ah si?

_Así es_Lyanna no dejó de sonreír._Sobre su arrogancia y estupidez.

_¡Lyanna!_la regañó Lady Catelyn.

Escuchó las risas de sus hermanos y el rey, y para su disgusto, Jaime también rió con ellos.

_No era un cumplido_dijo ella, molesta ya que su ofensa no había funcionado.

_Llevame a tus criptas Ned, quiero presentar mis respetos_intervino Robert.

Cersei Lannister habló:

_Hemos estado viajando por un mes, mi amor, seguro que los muertos pueden esperar.

Robert le dio una mirada más fría de lo que Winterfell alguna vez había sido hasta ese momento.

_¡Ned!.

Su padre lo guió hacia las criptas, enviándole a la reina una sonrisa de disculpa.

_¿En donde está el enano?_escucharon a Arya.

_¡Callate!_le dijo Sansa.

_¿En donde esta tu hermano?_la reina le preguntó acercándose a Jaime_Encuentra a esa

pequeña bestia.

Jaime asintió y volvió a enfrentarse a su prometida.

_Espero que no malinterprete mi pregunta, mi Lady, pero debo encontrar a mi hermano. ¿En donde

está el mejor burdel de Winterfell?

Lyanna frunció el ceño y abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, insegura sobre que

responder.

_Pues, creo que hay uno del otro lado de los muros, mi Lord. Debería preguntarle a Theon, él es el experto en esa temática.

Jaime alzó una ceja dorada desviando la mirada ligeramente para ver al isleño de hierro.

_Si Lord Tyrion busca lo mejor, debe preguntar por Ros.

Ser Jaime asintió y se volvió hacia ella una vez más, Lyanna notó que sus hermanos y hermanas se habían alejado, pero permanecían cerca, con oídos y ojos en la futura pareja.

_Debe disculparme mi Lady, debo encontrar a mi hermano, pero espero verla esta noche en el

banquete. Tal vez podamos hablar mañana.

Lyanna asintió, intentando no mostrar ninguna clase de emoción.

_Podría mostrarle Winterfell si lo desea mi Lord.

_Llámeme Jaime, y eso sería perfecto.

_Llámeme Lyanna. Mañana después del desayuno será Jaime. Y me iré sin ti si llegas tarde.

_Llegaré a tiempo._dijo mientras volvía a besar su mano, que no había soltado, y alejándose, con el porte y gracia propio de un rey.

_Idiota arrogante_dijo Robb, que apareció a su lado de repente.

_Así es._mintió Lyanna.

_No puedo creer que debas casarte con ese idiota.

_Yo tampoco._volvió a mentir Lyanna._Un lobo y un león, es un buen chiste. No lo tocaría ni

con un palo.

Pero en su interior, esperaba ansiosa hasta la próxima semana, para convertirse en Lady Lannister, y el pensamiento la asustó

__Siete infiernos, ¿que me sucede?._

_Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, bloquea, derecha_Le dijo Jory mientras practicaban en el patio.

Lyanna se movió con agilidad, como si la espada de madera en su mano fuera parte de su brazo.

Fue a la izquierda, deteniendo un golpe, de nuevo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, bloqueó la

espada de Jory cuando intentó ir por la cabeza y fue a la izquierda, luego golpeó su pierna, Jory

cayó al suelo y Lyanna colocó su espada en su pecho con firmeza.

_Estás muerto_.le dijo sonriente.

Jory sonrió de nuevo, y se levantó ignorando la mano que Lyanna le ofrecía.

_Ha mejorado Mi Lady_le dijo Ser Rodrick, mientras giraba su barba blanca en uno de sus dedos

regordetes.

_Gracias Rodrick, tengo buenos maestros_le contestó mientras dejaba la espada de madera en un barril lleno de ellas.

_¡LYANNA!_llamó su madre.

La chica se volteó para ver a Lady Catelyn acercándose a ella, junto con la reina, la princesa Myrcella y el príncipe Tommen. Su madre le dio una mirada de muerte.

_Y luego dice que no pertenece al norte__pensó Lyanna mientras tragaba y se acercaba a su madre,

intentando ocultar sus nervios.

_¿Si madre?_mantuvo su voz neutral, e intentó ignorar la mirada de desagrado de la reina.

_¿Qué estabas haciendo?_le preguntó duramente.

_Practicando madre. Desarme a Robb y luego a Jory, y en el primer intento._le sonrió.

_No es propio de una dama jugar con espadas_le dijo la Reina Cersei con falsa dulzura.

Lyanna le dio una mirada carente de emoción.

_No soy una dama, majestad. Soy una Stark. Tengo sentido común.

_¡Lyanna Stark!

Ella ignoró a su madre.

_Si alguien intenta matarme o violarme, acabará con la garganta abierta, en lugar de la mia.

Cersei Lannister forzó una sonrisa.

_Protegerte será el trabajo de tu señor esposo y tus guardias.

_Mi "señor esposo" y mis guardias no estarán siempre, y uno nunca sabe en donde puede

encontrarse a algún traidor. Y no tengo deseos de morir_

Le sonrió dulcemente a la princesa y al regordete príncipe, hizo una graciosa reverencia y se

despidió.

_Debo retirarme, si quiero llegar a tiempo esta noche. Nos vemos en el banquete majestad,

príncipe Tommen, princesa Myrcella.

_Tenga un buen día tía Lyanna_le dijeron los niños.

Ella les volvió a sonreír.

_Son tan adorables, no se de quien lo sacaron__

_Y ustedes_

Volteó y se alejó rumbo a sus habitaciones, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

_Toma esa Lannister._

**Laririlalalalalalalalalalala**

Hoooolas! tengo una historia nueva weee! *baile como el de nikolaj en el detrás de camaras*

¿Como están? Hace tiempo que quería hacer una historia de "juego de tronos" y no estaba segura de si debía de ser de Jaime, Robb o Jon, pero los Lannister ganaron de nuevo!.

Me inspiré en algunos videos que vi en youtube sobre Jaime y Lyanna, pero Lyanna junior, en

algunos ella era Lyanna Snow, y no estaba segura de si debía ser Snow o Stark. Si quieren que sea Snow, solo díganlo y puedo cambiarlo.

Voy a basarme principalmente en el programa, ya que empecé a leer los libros hace poco, y no he terminado el primero, pero voy a intentar agregar algunas cosas de los libros si puedo.

¿Vieron la boda púrpura? Yo tuve una sonrisa diabólica todo el tiempo, pero luego leí que el actor que interpretaba a Joffrey se retiraba y me deprimí.

El título está basado en la canción "Feral love" de Chelsea Wolfe, se escucha en el primer trailer de la nueva temporada.

Asiiiii queeep, ¿quepiensan?. ¿sigo?, ¿la borro? ¿les agrada mi Lyanna? Creo que Katie sería

perfecta, al menos en lo físico es casi idéntica.

Comenten o envió a los caminantes blancos, o peor, hago que Joffrey viva, muajaja.

Nah menitra ¬¬, pero si comentan se los agradecería, así puedo saber que piensan, e intentar incluir algo que ustedes quisieran que pase.

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía y/o erros gramatical, me diculpo, y luego lo arreglo

Bss y cuidénse :))

PD: les dejo los links con los videos, estan muy lindos :))

watch?v=n3FYSTw7LxA

watch?v=p_NZmBr8tsU _Este me inspiró mas que los otros :3

Hay unos pocos más, pero esos me inspiraron, no tienen que verlos si no quieren, no es obligatorio :P, es solo por si no tienen nada que hacer, como yo jaja ¬¬, necesito una vida.

Ahora sep,

bss y cuidese, y xo y no se olviden de comentar, el botoncito está abajo :P


	2. Chapter 2Molestia Real

_Capítulo 2_Royal Nuisance_

_¿Cuando nos casaremos? ¿Pronto? ¿O debemos esperar?_preguntó Sansa.

Lyanna rodó sus ojos y colocó un último prendedor en su cabello. Se levantó y volteó para enfrentar

a su madre y hermana.

_Iré con Arya_anunció encaminándose hacia la puerta._Es la única que no habla puras

burradas.

_¡LYANNA STARK!_Comenzó su madre, pero Lyanna cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera

continuar.

Suspiro y atravesó el pasillo, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de su hermana menor favorita.

Parte de su cabello estaba recogido detrás de su cabeza en una trenza, y el resto caía en suaves

ondas azabaches. La trenza era sujetada en su lugar por prendedores de rubíes y perlas en forma de

flores, mezclando los colores de las casas Lannister y Stark.

_Debes honrar a tu futura casa. Aunque sean los Lannister._le había dicho Lady Catelyn, a lo que

Lyanna había respondido con un bufido poco propio de una dama.

Llevaba un vestido de seda gris con una enredadera carmesí en la espalda. Era bonito, pero no

extravagante, y resaltaba sus ojos, característicos de su casa. También llevaba una capa del mismo

color, que se arrastraba por el suelo en un leve y delicado susurro al caminar. Estaba sujeto a sus

hombros por dos cabezas de huargos de plata con ojos hechos de onix.

Entró en la habitación de Arya sin llamar y encontró a su hermana menor dando vueltas frente al

espejo, observando su vestido azul con expresión disgustada. En cuanto notó la presencia de su

hermana, se giró para verla.

_¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA_le gritó a Lyanna, mientras la señalaba con dedo acusador.

Lyanna levantó una perfecta ceja negra con expresión divertida, y se sentó en la cama de su

hermana.

_¿Y que es lo que hice, querida hermana?_le preguntó con voz trémula.

_¡Pareces una niña!_protestó la menor de las hermanas Stark.

_Tu también_rió Lyanna_y te ves bien.

Arya hizo una mueca de asco. Observó el vestido de su hermana.

_Da vuelta_le dijo.

Lyanna suspiró, pero obedeció.

Dio una vuelta.

La mueca de asco de Arya creció hasta lo inimaginable.

_Dioses, das asco_le dijo a su hermana_Estás peor que yo, no te vez como una niña, te vez

como una mujer.

Lyanna rió.

_A mi me gusta como te vez_le dijo a Arya.

_Me veo como Sansa_dijo su nombre como si fuera el peor insulto jamás inventado.

_No te vez como Sansa, para nada.

Arya no dijo nada, se acercó a Lyanna y se sentó junto a ella. Su hermana le rodeó los hombros con

un brazo.

_¿De verdad tienes que casarte con él?_le preguntó con tono angustiado.

_Eso temo, pequeña loba. Son ordenes del rey.

Lyanna le dio una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

_Pero no es justo. Te llevará lejos, a Roca Casterly, y estarás rodeada por leones de Lannister, y

morirás sola.

_¿De que hablas, Arya?.No voy a morir solo porque me obliguen a casarme.

_Pero padre siempre dice que la manada de lobos sobrevive, y que el lobo solitario muere. Y tu

estarás sola._A este punto, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por su rostro.

Lyanna se arrodilló frente a su hermana, y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

_No voy a morir Arya, no planeo hacerlo hasta dentro de muchos años.

_Pero..._comenzó a protestar.

_Tendré a Invierno para que me proteja. Esos estúpidos leones huirán con la cola entre las patas en

cuanto lo vean._Lyanna le sonrió, más animada._Y podrás visitarme siempre que quieras.

Hablaré con padre para que puedas venir conmigo, ¿te gustaría eso?

Arya rodeó el cuello de Lyanna.

_¿De verdad?.

_Claro. Hablaré con el esta noche.

_Pero, ¿y si el Matarreyes no quiere?

Lyanna rodó los ojos, le importaba muy poco lo que Ser Jaime quisiera.

_No se negará, lo prometo._se soltó del agarre estrangulador de su hermana y tomó su

mano_Vamos, o llegaremos tarde. Y no queremos insultar a la reina.

_A ti te encantaría insultar a la reina_le dijo Arya.

Lyanna rió.

_Es cierto.

Lyanna extendió su brazo, Arya tomó su mano, y salieron de la habitación, rumbo al banquete. En

la distancia se podían escuchar las voces de los que ya estaban ebrios, junto a la alegre música.

_Estaba pensando en vestir de negro para mi boda_le comentó de forma indiferente a su

hermana_Como un símbolo. Para demostrar mi prematura muerte en vida, o mi libertad robada.

No lo se, para mi, ambas son lo mismo.

Ambas Stark rieron.

_Tal vez, pero creo que a Septa Mordane le daría un ataque al corazón si te presentas en

pantalones, y con una espada colgando de tu cadera.

Lyanna rió más fuerte.

_Es probable que lo haga.

_Esa sería una boda memorable._dijo una arrogante voz a sus espaldas.

Ambas voltearon, y sus sonrisas cayeron al ver a Ser Jaime Lannister, vestido en dorado y carmesí,

y una sonrisa arrogante en su perfecto rostro. Lyanna deseaba borrar esa sonrisa con su puño.

_Ser Jaime_lo saludó Lyanna, con fría cortesía.

_Mis Ladies_saludó.

Primero tomó la mano de Lyanna y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de esta, haciendo que la rosa

del norte rodara sus ojos. Luego tomó la mano de Arya, con intenciones de repetir las mismas

acciones, pero la pequeña Stark alejó su mano con un manotazo y se alejó rumbo al salón

refunfuñando sobre las estupideces de los hombres.

Lyanna rió. Ser Jaime se veía más divertido que ofendido por las acciones de la hermana de su

prometida.

_Me disculparía en nombre de mi hermana, pero no lo siento. De hecho, lo encuentro

extremadamente divertido_dijo Lyanna sonriente.

_No me ofende, My Lady. De hecho, también me divierte._le contestó, ofreciéndole su

brazo_¿Puedo escoltarla hasta la fiesta?

_Es, después de todo, su obligación hacerlo Ser, ¿no es así?.

_Solo intentaba ser amable.

Lyanna tomó su brazo, y avanzaron por los pasillos de la fortaleza en silencio. Pocos metros antes

de reunirse con la familia real y los Stark en la entrada para hacer el cortejo, Jaime se detuvo.

Lyanna lo observó con curiosidad. Jaime carraspeó, incomodo.

_Solo quería ofrecerle un obsequio, my lady._dijo mientras extendía una caja de terciopelo

carmesí, con detalles dorados en los bordes. Ella no había notado que la tenía.

Lyanna, muda de la sorpresa, y sin saber como actuar en tal situación, tomó la caja. En ella habían

un collar de oro, con dos hileras de rubíes, y un par de pendientes de oro con un rubí en el centro.

_Muchas gracias, My lord_dijo Lyanna cuando halló su voz, alzando la vista para mirarlo a los

ojos._No tengo palabras, son hermosos.

Jaime sonrió con satisfacción.

_¿Me permite?

Lyanna volteó, y Jaime tomó la caja de sus manos, colocando el collar con delicadeza alrededor de

su fino cuello.

Cuando Lyanna levantó la vista, vio que la reina Cersei la observaba desde la entrada, junto a su

padre. Más que observarla, parecía querer estrangularla. Y Lyanna creyó ver un rastro de celos en

sus ojos esmeralda antes de que se diera vuelta para entrar en el salón de banquetes del brazo de su

padre.

_Raro. ¿Porque sentiría celos?_pensó Lyanna.

Luego de que sus padres entraran acompañados por el rey y la reina, y de que Robb entrara con una

sonrojada princesa Myrcella tomada de su brazo; era su turno.

Tomó una respiración profunda, sujeto el brazo de Ser Jaime con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo haría

sangrar, y lo arrastró lo más rápido que pudo a través del salón y hasta sus asientos.

Se sentó en la silla decorada con un venado dorado de terciopelo y soltó el aliento que no sabía que

había estado conteniendo. A su lado, Ser Jaime rió a sus expensas, y Lyanna casi toma su cuchillo y

se lo clava en la mano, de no ser por la mirada de advertencia que estaba recibiendo de su madre.

_Por cierto, se ve adorable esta noche Lady Stark_el matarreyes susurró en su oído.

_Y usted se ve horrendo, Ser Jaime. Temo tener pesadillas esta noche.

Jaime Lannister rió, y el banquete dio comienzo.

La tensión en la mesa real era tan palpable que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Pero el rey Robert

Baratheon no parecía notarlo mientras se atragantaba con la carne y se ahogaba con en vino.

Lyanna estaba sentada unto a su molesto y arrogante prometido. Ella apenas había probado bocado.

Ser Jaime parecía relajado, recostado vagamente en la silla junto a Lyanna y comiendo con lentitud.

Su eterna sonrisa arrogante en el perfecto rostro, y sus ojos verdes de Lannister desprendían burla y

desdén. Lyanna quería golpearlo, de nuevo; perecía ser lo único en lo que podía pensar en su

presencia.

El rey Robert se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de su asiento de forma inestable. Ya estaba

completamente ebrio.

_Aqui vamos_pensó Lyanna.

_¡Silencio idiotas!_gritó el rey. La fiesta se congeló de forma abrupta. Lyanna pudo escuchar a su

madre, Lady Catelyn, suspirar con cansancio.

_Voy a hacer un anuncio_Continuó Robert.

_No me digas_susurró Jaime en tono burlón en el oído de Lyanna. Ella se estremeció al sentir el

suave roce de sus labios contra su piel al hablar, y el aliento cálido, provocando que se le pusiera la

piel de gallina y su corazón se acelerara. Y se odió por ello.

_Es un honor, oh, siete infiernos, ¿a quién engaño?. No es un honor, anunciar el compromiso del

Matarreyes, Ser Jaime de la casa Lannister, y Lady Lyanna de la casa Stark, cuya boda tomará lugar

en dos malditas semanas.

Lyanna sintió a Jaime tensarse a su lado al ser llamado "Matarreyes", pero no dio otra señal de que

el sobrenombre le importara.

Él tomó su mano y ambos se levantaron con gracia mientras todos en el salón de banquetes

aplaudían con desgana, no molestándose en ocultar su desagrado por los Lannister. La

reina ni siquiera se había molestado en sonreír, no le importaba demostrar públicamente su

desagrado por la hija mayor de Lord Stark.

Entonces, Jaime tomó a todos por sorpresa. Pasó un brazo por el hombro izquierdo de Lyanna hasta

su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, plantando un feroz beso en sus labios rojos. Todo el salón estaba en

silencio, de haber caído una pluma al suelo, se habría escuchado perfectamente. Lyanna estaba

estaba congelada, y podía sentir cuatro centenares de ojo sobre ella, quemandola de la forma en la

que el rey loco Aerys había quemado vivos a su abuelo y a su tío. Jaime la soltó, su arrogante

sonrisa creció aún más y Lyanna no pudo soportarlo. Su pequeño y pálido puño saludó la mandíbula

de su prometido. El golpe se escucho en todo el salón, y le hubiera dolido a cualquiera. Pero Jaime

se volvió hacia ella, sonriente, y Lyanna estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo.

El rey Robert lanzó una carcajada gutural, y pronto todo el salón lo acompañó-

_¡Música!¡Música!_gritó, haciendo señas con la mano regordeta.

La música comenzó de nuevo, y las parejas se acercaron al centro.

Jaime extendió su mano en dirección a Lyanna.

_¿Me concede este baile, my lady?_preguntó con voz suave.

Lyanna rodó los ojos, pero tomó su mano y dejó que la guiara hacia donde estaban las otras parejas.

_Le advierto, My Lord, si intenta besarme de nuevo, le cortaré las manos y la lengua_dijo con

voz tranquila, que helaría los huesos de hasta el hombre más fiero.

_No me cabe duda, Lady Stark_respondió divertido.

No muy lejos de la pareja, dos hermanos discutían:

_No puedes permitirlo, Ned_lo regañó.

_Ya lo se, Benjen._suspiró Lord Stark._Pero no puedo decirle que no al rey.

_¡Los Otros se lleven al rey!. La historia se va a repetir. Ella estaría mejor con el heredero de Mace Tyrell.

_No se va a repetir. No permitiré que se repita.

_No puedes controlar el futuro_el semblante de Benjen Stark se ensombreció mientras miraba en dirección de su sobrina y el matarreyes_Nadie puede.

_Lyanna es inteligente, Ben.

_Nuestra hermana también lo era, y eso no la salvó.

Ned colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano en un intento de consolarlo.

_La historia se repite._dijo Benjen Stark de forma sombría_Pero esta vez no es Lyanna y Rhaegar... Esta vez es Lyanna y Jaime.

Ned y Benjen suspiraron, y ambos hermanos oraron en vano, para que la historia de su hermana no se repitiera de nuevo.

Los Dioses sean piadosos, no más rosas azules.

Lyanna rió mientras Ser Jaime la elevaba en el aire, la depositaba en el suelo, la hacía girar y luego la atrapaba en sus brazos con una sonrisa. Pero no era su típica sonrisa arrogante. Era otro tipo de sonrisa, una que Ned ya había visto antes. Y supo que todo estaba perdido.

¿Porque ella?

L&amp;J

AAAAAAAAAAAAlohaaaaaaaaaa! *sale timidamente de detrás de Daryl*

Lamento taaaaaaanto la demora.

Pero:

1_Olvidé mi contraseña :3 (me pasa seguido)

2_Olvidé el nombre de usuario (ya se, soy muy idiota)

3_Nunca recuerdo como subir un capítulo en esta página.

4_Sufro de peresositis crónica, no tiene cura.

Pero NO voy a abandonar esta historia, juramento incebrantable

Muchisisisisimas gravias a quienes dejaron reviews, tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y a quienes la siguen.

Martinikao Riddle: se que va rápido, tengo el problema de SIEMPRE hacer eso, pero esta relación no va a ser muyy (como decirlo sin dar un spolier) sencilla. Después de todo, son Lannister y Starks, y Jaime es muy complicado y en mi opinión, a veces es un poco bipolar. Me alegra que te gustara la historia. :))

También gracias a:

Sergy

Freaky4eve

somersset

heiji-kazu4ever

Bss y cuidense :))))

PD: doy tanto asco con esta pagina, que subí el cap en el perfil :_

Pueden burlarse


	3. Chapter 3: Robb

Capítulo 3_Robb

-¡_¿En donde están?!- rugió una voz._

_Lyanna volteó, pero no vio nada. Estaba rodeada por la oscuridad, ni siquiera podía ver su propia mano._

_-Nadie ha visto a los Stark desde…_

_-No caminarás._

_-Por la guardia._

_-¡ERA MI ESPOSA, LYANNA!_

_-Una chica no tiene nombre._

_Las voces la estaban volviendo loca. No entendía que significaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que era importante. Continuó girando en círculos, aunque sabía que era inútil._

_-Te has convertido en un monstruo._

_-Tu memoria desaparecerá._

_-¡PADRE!_

_-Prométemelo, Ned._

_-La mano de la reina._

_-Volarás._

_De repente, ya no estaba rodeada por la oscuridad. Se encontraba en una habitación, iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea. Dos figuras se encontraban sentabas frente a el._

_-Perdóname._

_-Si significa tanto para ti._

_Antes de que pudiera identificar a los individuos, la escena cambio, y Lyanna se encontró a si misma en el medio de una multitud, en el lugar más caluroso en el que había estado._

_-Vergüenza- escuchó la severa y poderosa voz de una mujer._

_La multitud estaba rabiosa. Lanzando cosas y gritando palabras que Lyanna nunca había escuchado, ni siquiera cuando Theon se enojaba._

_-Vergüenza._

_Volteó, y pudo distinguir una silueta desnuda, caminando entre el mar de gente, mientras estos le lanzaban comida y desperdicios._

_La escena volvió a cambiar, y vio otra silueta desnuda. A su alrededor, gente de aspecto exótico se arrodillaba y murmuraba algo en un tosco idioma que Lyanna desconocía. Se inclinaban ante una niña. Una niña de cabello blanco, desnuda, que cargaba con lo que parecían reptiles en sus brazos._

_La escena volvió a cambiar antes de que Lyanna tuviera tiempo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Se encontró a si misma rodeada de nieve. El frío azotaba su cuerpo, y el cruel viento envió violentos escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo._

_Lyanna rodeó su torso con sus brazos en un vano intento de protegerse contra el frío._

_-¿No vas a insultarme?. ¿Gritar?. ¿Decirme lo horrible que soy?. ¿Lo inmoral que es?.- reonoció la voz como la de Jaime Lannister, pero no pudo voltear._

_Una voz contestó, pero el viento azotó con más fuerza, y Lyanna no pudo escuchar la respuesta._

_El viento remitió._

_Jaime Lannister bufó._

_-¿Quién lo diría?. No somos tan diferentes._

_Finalmente, Lyanna pudo voltear, y el aliento se atoró en su garganta._

_Jaime Lannister no se encontraba ahí. En su lugar, había un hombre. Con piel como el hielo y espeluznantes ojos azules._

_El hombre sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa que asustaría hasta a el hombre más valiente._

_El hombre extendió la mano con intención de tocarla…_

Lyanna despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba empapada en sudor, y a pesar de que el fuego en su habitación no se había extinguido, y de que estaba cubierta en pieles, sentía frío.

Sintió movimiento y sus ojos se movieron hacia los pies de la cama, por donde Invierno acababa de trepar.

Lobo y humana se observaron por unos segundos, antes de que Lyanna saliera del refugio que eran las pieles de su cama.

tomó unas velas y las encendió con el fuego de la chimenea, luego las colocó en un candelabro, se colocó una capa y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo y viró hacia la izquierda. Se detuvo frente a la segunda puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

Fue recibida con un gruñido.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si y volteó.

Los gruñidos se detuvieron. Viento Gris se bajo de la cama y se recostó bajo la ventana.

Lyanna avanzó y depositó el candelabro en la mesa de noche.

Con cuidado, se deslizó bajo las pieles, rodeó a Robb con su brazo y depositó su cabeza en su pecho.

Suspiró. Ahora se sentía a salvo.

Una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello, y sintió el beso que Robb depositó en su frente.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Solo una pesadilla.

-¿Quieres hablar.

Lyanna negó con la cabeza. Se incorporó sobre un brazo y lo observó.

Robb le dio una pequeña sonrisa y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Ella sonrió. Su hermano era apuesto. Muchos consideraban a Ser Jaime el hombre más apuesto de los Siete Reinos, pero Lyanna estaba segura de que quienes proclamaban eso no conocían al heredero de Ned Stark.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que mataste a ese oso?- preguntó Lyanna, comenzando a sonreír.

-Si. Luego encontraste a su cría y querías conservarla como mascota - Robb también sonreía.

-Padre se rehusó.

-Y estuviste devastada por días.- la sonrisa cayó del rostro de Robb, y acarició la mejilla de su hermana con gentileza- No sabía que hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

Ella estaba en desacuerdo. Él siempre había encontrado una forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

Lyanna se inclinó y depositó sus labios sobre los de Robb.

Los días pasaban con rapidez y lentitud al mismo tiempo.

Lyanna se levantaba al alba y practicaba ante la atenta mirada de Ser Rodrick. Un día espada, otro día arquería, el día después de ese con dagas, al siguiente con lanza, y el circulo se volvía a repetir, siempre en el mismo orden.

Luego, ayudaría a Bran con arquería, para luego almorzar con su familia.

En la tarde, pasaba un par de horas junto a Ser Jaime; Lyanna se encontraba a si misma cada vez más confusa, pues cada día parecía hablar con alguien diferente. Un día, el hombre era el ser más arrogante y molesto de los siete reinos, pero al día siguiente era educado, y al siguiente incluso sostenía conversaciones inteligentes.

Después de eso, se dirigía al bosque de los Dioses, a veces cargando con un libro que no leería, pues la mayor parte del tiempo rezaba. Siempre pedía lo mismo. Perdón. Misericordia. Ayuda. Sabía que la forma en la que se sentía por Robb estaba mal, pero era débil. En ocasiones, su hermano se le unía, y ambos rezaban juntos, en silencio, ajenos a la similitud de las plegarias del otro.

Antes de la cena, repasaba los aburridos detalles de la boda junto con una resignada Lady Stark, una Sansa llena de dicha, y Arya, quien luchaba por no dormirse mientras su madre y la reina discutían sobre telas y comidas. Se hablaba sobre cincuenta platos distintos, pero la reina Cersei insistía en que su hermano merecía más.

Lyanna había rodado los ojos. Como si Cersei Lannister fuera a comer al menos cincuenta platos en una noche.

Cenaban junto a la familia real y a los Lannister, y Lyanna había tomado la costumbre de sentarse junto a Tyrion, con quien congeniaba de maravilla. El pequeño Lannister era inteligente, de mente aguda, y seguido discutían libros y políticas. Lyanna hubiera preferido casarse con el enano que con el Matarreyes.

Cada noche, los sueños la perseguían. Y cada noche, buscaba refugio en los brazos de Robb. No siempre lo hacía con fines románticos. A veces, simplemente dejaba que él la sujetara contra su pecho mientras intentaba borrar las violentas imágenes de su cabeza.

Despertaría en su propia cama, sola, y repetiría la rutina.

Con la boda aproximándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, el resto de la familia Lannister comenzó a llegar al helado reino, junto con los abanderados de los Stark, que eran más gratos que los primeros.

Lyanna sabía los nombres de todos los lores vasallos de su padre y de sus familiares próximos, pero no podía recordar el de los tíos y primos de su futuro esposo.

_-No es mi culpa que sean tantos._

Ocho días antes de la boda, llegaron paquetes de Altojardín: un regalo para la feliz pareja (dos copas de oro incrustadas con rubíes y diamantes, rodeados de espinas), y dos cartas para la novia.

La primera era de su amiga, Margaery Tyrell.

Lyanna había conocido a la familia Tyrell cuando tenía diez años. Había viajado por primera vez al sur para conocer a su futuro esposo, el hijo mayor tullido de Lord Mace, Lord Willas.

La norteña nunca había pasado más de una semana lejos de su hermano Robb, y la idea de pasar cuatro lunas (dos entre la ida y vuelta entre ambos reinos, y dos en Altojardín) era inaceptable, por lo que un gran berrinche había sido todo lo que había necesitado para convencer a Ned Stark.

Ambos niños llegaron al hogar de los Tyrell con las caras rojas debido al calor y exhaustos bajo la luz del medio día. Los presentaron ante Lord y Lady Tyrell y dos de sus hijos, Loras y Margaeary, quienes eran de la misma edad que los niños Stark.

Unos minutos después, los guardias de Invernalia transportaban las pertenencias de los niños mientras que estos exploraban sus alrededores. Loras había llevado a Robb al patio de entrenamiento, y olvidándose de su cansancio, pasó el resto de la tarde blandiendo una espada de madera junto con el futuro Caballero de las Flores.

Margaeary había llevado a Lyanna a recorrer los hermosos jardines, donde hablaron de vestidos y galantes caballeros, pero pronto se encontraron aburridas. Fue en ese momento cuando una prima de Margeary, Alanna, hizo acto de presencia, caminando alrededor de las niñas, y burlándose de la nariz de su prima, imitando los sonidos de un cerdo.

Willas y Garlan (que habían estado en sus lecciones con el Maestre) se acercaron por el camino que conducía hacia el castillo, y Alanna se retiró.

Lyanna recordaba haber observado el bastón con el que Willas (en ese entonces de dieciséis y ya tullido), y haberse disculpado por su accidente. El heredero de Altojardin le había sonreído con ternura, para luego ofrecerle su brazo, el cual Lyanna tomó.

Mientras se alejaba con Willas, (ignorando a Garlan por completo, algo por lo que el segundo hijo siempre bromeaba con la intención de hacer a la norteña sonrojar) Lyanna miró atrás.

Frunció el ceño.

Se disculpó con Willas, diciéndole que ya se había comprometido con su hermana, y con paso decidido marcho hacia Margaeary.

Tomó a la niña de la mano y la arrastró hasta un punto alejado del jardín.

-¿Tienes miel?- le había preguntado.

Confundida, Margaeary contestó "Sí", y le mostró el camino hasta las cocinas.

Lyanna le pidió ayuda, y juntas, ambas niñas arrastraron un barril lleno por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Alanna.

-¿Crees que hay alguien ahí?- había preguntado la niña con cabello azabache, señalando la puerta de la recamara.

La castaña había negado vigorosamente.

-No. A esta hora está en su lección de baile, la pobre tiene dos pies izquierdos. La abuela dice que es por eso que me odia. La abuela dice que floto como los pétalos de una rosa guiados por el viento de verano, y que ella da la impresión de tener un árbol enterrado en su parte trasera.

Lyanna había sonreído. La reina de las espinas tenía sentido del humor.

-¿Y una sirvienta?

-No hasta que tenga que vestirse para cenar.

-Perfecto. ¿Puedes conseguir cuerda, traer a mi hermano, al tuyo, y volver en menos de una hora?.

Margaery había asentido, y sin hacer preguntas, había desaparecido por uno de los elegantes pasillos del castillo.

Lyanna había metido el pesado barril de miel en la recamara de la mejor forma que una niña de diez años podía.

Cuando Margaery volvió junto con Loras y Robb (y la soga), Lyanna ya había limpiado la miel que se había caído al suelo con un vestido (de la prima de los Tyrell, por supuesto), y había vaciado parte del contenido entre las lociones, lo había aplicado con cuidado en el cepillo de cabello, y bajo la almohada.

Los cuatro niños se pusieron a trabajar. Ataron un extremo de la soga al soporte de una antorcha, el otro extremo al barril, y con una pequeña escalera que una sirvienta había olvidado en el pasillo mientras pulía los candelabros, subieron el barril, colocándolo precaria y discretamente, sobre la puerta entreabierta.

Tiraron la escalera por el balcón, y bajaron por la ventana, sujetándose a las enredaderas que cubrían parte de los muros.

Aterrizaron sobre el suelo y se rasparon sus rodillas, pero rieron y volvieron a levantarse. Los cuatro cómplices devolvieron la escalera a su lugar sin que nadie lo notara, y se sentaron en una escalera adyacente que utilizaba el servicio a esperar.

La espera de dos horas se hizo corta entre risas ahogadas y traviesos susurros.

Escucharon un grito, y segundos después, Alanna pasó corriendo junto a su escondite, cubierta de miel.

Los niños se asomaron justo a tiempo de verla caer sobre su bonito rostro, aterrizando sobre el impecable y duro suelo marfil.

Lyanna sonrió mientras leía la forma en la que Margaery mencionaba el recuerdo. La elegante letra de la joven sureña ocupaba un pergamino entero, en donde habían recuerdos de más travesuras, tristeza por el destino de su confidente, y buenos deseos en su futuro.

Margaery mencionaba que Lady Olenna no estaba feliz con el final del compromiso entre Lyanna y Willas.

_Al menos no soy la única._

Garlan le enviaba saludos, Loras prometía visitar, y Willas…

_"__Compone la música más triste que mis oídos hayan escuchado"-_escribía Margaery-_",maldice su pierna mala como si tuviera la culpa y no dibuja"._

Lyanna cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Willas Tyrell era el único por el que ella habría abandonado a Robb. Sin dudarlo, habría marchado de Invernalia sin mirar atrás, olvidado el tonto romance con su hermano, desposado a Willas, y se hubiera convertido en Lady Tyrell.

Margaery continuaba su carta diciendo que la extrañaría, pero que esperaba que Lyanna visitara Altojardín más seguido, ahora que viviría mucho más cerca.

_"O tal vez yo te visite, si Lord Lannister está de acuerdo__"_

Decía que no olvidara que tenía aliados en el sur, y agregaba, con humor y astucia:

_"__Loras dice que Ser Jaime es el ser más arrogante de los Siete Reinos; por lo que le ruego, Mi Lady, no lo mate mientras duerme…y si lo hace, sea lista"._

Lyanna tuvo que sonreír. Extrañaría a Margaery y a Loras, a Garlan y su dulce esposa, incluso a lady Oleena y sus respuestas astutas,… extrañaría a Willas.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Observó la carta del heredero de Altojardín, pero no la abrió. No podía.

-Me dijeron que la encontraría aquí- escuchó la voz burlona de Ser Jaime- Puede rezar todo lo que quiera, pequeña loba, pero aún así no se liberara de…¿está llorando?.

Lyanna rodó los ojos y secó sus mejillas con su mano enguantada.

-No sea ridículo, Ser- le dijo con brusquedad.

Jaime se acercó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado. Lyanna no levantó la vista.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que se sienta mejor?

Esta vez si levantó la vista. No había rastro de burla en sus ojos verdes, parecía genuinamente preocupado.

-¿Puede convencer al rey de cancelar la boda?

-¿Puede convencerlo de dejar el vino?- le respondió, dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado.

Lyanna dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Ser Jaime sonrió.

-Esa expresión le queda mejor.- le dijo, con toda la gentileza de la que era capaz- El rostro rojo y los mocos no le sientan para nada.

-Es un idiota, Ser, ¿ya se lo habían dicho?- Lyanna lo golpeó en el hombro.

Jaime dejó escapar una risa. Lyanna ensanchó los ojos. Ya lo había escuchado reírse otras veces, pero esta vez…sonaba sincero.

_-Es más tolerable cuando la reina no está cerca._

Lyanna ya había notado que los días en los que Ser Jaime actuaba como un idiota insoportable eran los días en los que la reina Cersei decidía merodear cerca de ellos, con la penosa excusa de querer conocer los alrededores del castillo.

_-Conocer los alrededores, claro._

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando de la quietud del Bosque de Dioses.

Lyanna suspiró, recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido; acción que sorprendió a ambos.

Jaime, inseguro sobre que hacer (pues Cersei nunca había hecho eso), se removió un poco, para luego pasar su brazo derecho por los hombros de la joven.

Podía sentir el calor irradiando de ella, un calor diferente al que emanaba Cersei (aunque sonara como una locura). Era más,…grato, y en alguna forma, más atrayente.

-Mi lady…

-Lyanna. Puede llamarme así a menos que vuelva a actuar como un idiota.- le respondió con tono sereno.

Bajó la vista notando que había cerrado los ojos.

-Lyanna, ¿no se siente observada en este lugar?

Frunció el ceño.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Ese árbol…

-¿El arciano?

-Si, ¿no la inquieta? Con esos ojos sangrantes y la boca abierta.

-Los Dioses nos observan y protegen, y necesitan la boca para responder las plegarias.

-Aún así lo encuentro particularmente escalofriante.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de la joven sacudirse con una risa silenciosa. De forma inconsciente, Lyanna se acurrucó a su lado. Bostezó.

-¿Podría hacer silencio?. Intento dormir.

-¿Dormir? ¿Con ese árbol mirando?

-No hay nada escalofriante con el árbol. Ahora cállese.

-Si lo hay; solo mírelo.

-Lo he visto incontables veces a través de los años. No da miedo.

-Mírelo.

Jaime podía sentir la frustración emanando de ella; lo encontraba gracioso. Gracioso y adorable.

-No.

-Mírelo.

-No.

-Solo por un segundo.

Lyanna volvió a suspirar y se enderezó.

-Usted es el ser más frustrante y molesto que he tenido la desdi…

Los finos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos la detuvieron. A diferencia del beso que le había robado en el banquete, este fue placentero.

Le devolvió el beso, posando sus manos sobre su pecho. Jaime la atrajo hacia si. Nunca había besado a Cersei de esa forma,… casi con ternura.

Los labios de Lyanna Stark eran suaves y sabían a invierno. Le gustaba ese nuevo sabor.

Lyanna cerró los ojos. Esto era lo correcto, decidió. Besar a su futuro esposo era algo por lo que no sería condenada. La noche del banquete, los labios de Ser Jaime habían dejado un desagradable sabor a cerveza en su boca. Esta vez, sin los efectos de la bebida, se encontró a si misma disfrutando, casi no queriendo que termine.

Aún así, se sintió terrible por traicionar a Robb.

Ser Jaime la había acompañado hasta sus recamaras. Todo el camino desde el Bosque de Dioses, por los patios del castillo, hasta la puerta de la recamara, la pareja caminó tomada del brazo, algo que no habían hecho hasta el momento.

Como siempre, todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos. El hombre más apuesto de los Siete Reinos y la rosa del norte.

La reina estaba en una esquina regañando a una de sus damas de compañía cuando los vio pasar; la mocosa iba del brazo de su hermano, sonriendo. Su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor del brazo de la pobre muchacha.

Jaime se inclinó y susurró algo al oído de la joven (probablemente una mala broma), logrando que dejara escapar una risa. Su visión se nublo.

Esa mañana había sido despertada por su madre, quien le había informado que ese día le tomarían las medidas para su vestido y que luego desayunaría con todas las mujeres de la casa Lannister,…la reina incluida.

Cersei Lannister no esperó al desayuno, entrando en la habitación de Lyanna como si fuera dueña del lugar, seguida por la princesa Myrcella, Sansa, una gruñona Arya, la modista y un par de sirvientas.

Sin articular palabra, la reina observó la habitación con expresión desdeñosa, y se sentó junto al fuego con la espalda tiesa como una tabla.

La modista, una mujer de baja estatura que mostraba señales de no pasar hambre, comenzó a tomar las medidas, preguntándole a Lyanna y Catelyn sobre telas, colores y patrones. Cersei no les daba tiempo a responder, vociferando su opinión como si fuera su hija la que se casaría en los próximos días.

Lady Catelyn no hizo ningún comentario. Sansa y la princesa Myrcella mantenían una conversación cerca de la ventana, mientras observaban las telas que las sirvientas habían traído con ojos soñadores y reían. Arya luchaba por no dormirse, sentada en el borde de la cama, acariciando a Invierno, quien observaba a Cersei con recelo.

-No- la reina rechazó otra sugerencia de la modista, cortando a Lyanna y Catelyn antes de que pudieran abrir la boca- Nada de gris, es aburrido. Será una Lannister, no la esposa de un Lord olvidado en estas tierras sin vida. Su vestido será carmesí, cosido con hilo de oro.

Lyanna enrojeció.

-¡No!-exclamó, volviéndose hacia la modista-Quiero un vestido de seda de Lyss. Será blanco, cosido con plata y tendrá perlas.

La reina la fulminó con la mirada, pero Lyanna no se dejaría intimidar. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que su madre luchaba por no sonreír, aunque eso no la salvaría de un regaño más tarde.

La modista alternó su mirada entre la joven loba y la reina, insegura sobre que hacer. Invierno gruñó, mostrándole sus dientes, y la pobre mujer decidió a quien obedecer.

La reina y la princesa se retiraron, seguidas por Sansa (que se veía furiosa ante el berrinche de su hermana) y Arya (que había salido corriendo con una gran sonrisa, ansiosa por contarle lo acontecido a Robb y a Jon).

Lady Catelyn se quedó en la habitación junto con las sirvientas.

-Preparen el vestido marrón- Lady Stark le ordenó a las sirvientas.

Lyanna no protestó. No le molestaba que su madre decidiera esa clase de cosas por ella,…además, el vestido marrón, con un patrón de hojas verdes en la parte superior, era el favorito de Robb.

Las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia. Una fue en busca del vestido, mientras que la otra comenzó a cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

Lyanna abrió la puerta y llamó a Invierno.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Viento Gris?- le dijo, dejando a la bestia salir.

Los huargos eran los lobos más grandes, pero Invierno, con casi tres meses de vida, ya era dos veces más grande que sus hermanos y hermanas, que asemejaban perros comunes.

Lyanna se sentó frente a su tocador.

Catelyn se detuvo frente a su hija, tomó un cebillo y comenzó a desenredar sus ondas.

Ninguna habló hasta que su cabello estuvo casi listo. Lady Catelyn había hecho cuatro trenzas, dos a cada lado, y las había unido en una sola que iba alrededor de una banda con aventurinas. El resto caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros.

-Lyanna,- comenzó Catelyn, con ese tono que utilizaba solo cuando iba a regañar a uno de sus hijos. Lo conocía casi tanto como Arya- Cersei Lannister es la reina; no puedes hablarle así.

-¡Pero es a mi a quien están obligando a contraer nupcias!- protestó la joven, evitando moverse mientras su madre terminaba de unir las trenzas- Al menos debería usar algo con lo que me sienta cómoda.

Catelyn suspiró, acabando con el cabello de su hija y apartándose, concediéndole espacio a las sirvientas para que la vistieran.

-Recuerda que Ser Jaime es su hermano. Pronto será tu familia.

-¡Siete infiernos!. Ni me lo recuerdes.

-Solo tendrás que verla por un par de semanas, luego irás a Roca Casterly, y solo la verás cuando te veas obligada a ir a la corte.

Lyanna dejó escapar un pequeño quejido.

-La veré pronto. Jaime dice que pasaremos dos lunas en Lannisport, y luego iremos a Desembarco del Rey para el torneo de la mano.

La sirvienta jalo los lazos del corset, y Lyanna casi pierde el balance.

Catelyn, habiendo notado que su hija llamaba al Matarreyes por su primer nombre y decidiendo ignorando, se acercó a ella y dejó que su hija se sujetara de sus hombros.

-Los Bolton desuellan hombres vivos, y nosotras tenemos que usar esto- masculló por lo bajo.

Su madre la observó con derrota y suspiró, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Su primogénita era un caso perdido.

Lyanna había descubierto que, para su placer, el resto de las mujeres Lannister no eran desagradables. De hecho, eran sorprendentemente amenas. Exceptuando por las sucias miradas y comentarios que la reina había lanzado en su dirección, el desayuno había concluido sin ningún accidente, y antes de darse cuenta, Lyanna se encontró en su clase de arquería con Jory y Robb.

Todos los demás entrenaban en el patio de armas. Lyanna acostumbraba a tomar sus lecciones en la presencia de sus hermanos, Theon, Jory, Ser Rodirck, o Lord Stark, pero no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo frente a todos los sureños.

_-Todos los del sur son como víboras-_les había explicado Lady Oleena a ella y a Margaery cuando estas tenían once años. Ambas niñas la observaban con atención, como si las palabras de la anciana fueran la respuesta a la razón de la vida-_Les sonreímos a jóvenes niñas como ustedes y las encantamos con joyas y dulces promesas de poder, pero cuando menos lo esperen, saltaremos sobre ustedes, insertando nuestro veneno y dejándolas en la ruina._-las había mirado con ferocidad, mientras llevaba un trozo de queso a su boca-_Nunca,.. nunca confíen en los sureños._

Lyanna había tomado todos los consejos de Lady Oleena y los había guardado en su mente, jurando nunca olvidar ninguno, determinada a mantenerse a si misma (y a su familia) con vida a toda costa.

Robb, en cambio, practicaba con ella en un rincón del patio trasero como castigo por su disputa con el príncipe Joffrey el día anterior.

Lord Stark no había notado, por supuesto, que obligarlo a entrenar a solas con su hermana era, por lejos, una de las mejores recompensas que podría haber obtenido.

-"Vuelve a retarme cuando seas mayor, Stark"- habló Robb, lanzando fuego por los ojos. La flecha dio en el centro, y se volvió hacia su hermana y Jory- ¿Quería una verdadera espada?. Pues le voy a clavar una verdadera espada en su real trasero.

-Mi lord, está en presencia de una dama- le advirtió Jory, posando sus ojos sobre Lyanna para añadir énfasis.

Robb bufó.

-¡Ella no es una dama!. Es Lyanna- dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Procedió a ofrecerle su arco- Supera eso, querida hermana.

Un guardia se acercó y susurró algo al oído de Jory.

-Continúen. - el capitán de la guardia de Invernalia asintió en su dirección- Y manténganse lejos de los problemas. Volveré enseguida.

Se inclinó ante los gemelos y se retiró.

Lyanna tomó una flecha entre sus delicados dedos.

-¿A dónde crees que va?- preguntó Robb, observando al guardia retirarse.

Lyanna se encogió de hombros y tensó el arco.

-Probablemente Ser Rodrick necesita su ayuda en el patio principal, o tal vez padre lo necesita.

Robb también se encogió de hombros, y frunció el ceño.

-"Mayor, ¿he?. No viejo"- volvió a citar las palabras del príncipe Joffrey, su ira volviendo con rapidez. - ¿Quién se cree que es?. No me importa que sea el príncipe, yo soy mayor y lo habría hecho pedazos si Ser Rodrick me lo hubiera permitido. La próxima vez le probaré a todos esos _Lannisters _que…

Lyanna dejó caer el arco y la flecha, volteó, y posó sus labios sobre los de Robb, deteniendo su perorata.

La distracción dio resultado, pues en un par de segundos los brazos de Robb se posaron sobre su cintura, jalándola hasta un rincón donde no serían vistos. La empujó contra la fría pared de piedra con cuidado para no lastimarla.

Lyanna enredó una mano en los desordenados rulos rojizos, y su otra mano se posó sobre su corazón, notando como el ritmo aumentaba, igualando el de ella.

Los labios de Robb eran extremadamente cálidos, y aunque Lyanna prefería el frío, hacía años se había encontrado a si misma volviéndose adicta a ese calor.

Robb la besó con fiereza, temiendo el día en el que ya no sería suya.

_¿Alguna vez lo fue?_ \- susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Ignoró la voz y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. En momentos como ese, deseaba que el y Lyanna hubieran nacido en la Casa Targaryen; entonces, nada lo detendría de desposarla, y no se verían obligados a esconderse de los prejuiciosos ojos del mundo.

Lyanna se retiró primero, necesitando aire.

Tomó el rostro de Robb entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Le dio una sonrisa que podría haber derretido el muro, el tipo de sonrisa que lo había atrapado años atrás.

-No tienes que probarle nada a nadie. Ni a los Lannisters, ni a Joffrey.

-Pero ahora todos creen que soy un cobarde- protestó.

Lyanna dejó escapar una pequeña risa melódica.

-Simplemente quiere hacerte enojar, y si lo dejas habrá ganado.

-Tu dejaste que la reina ganara- apuntó él.

Lyanna se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

-De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo.

Robb suspiró e intentó apartar su mirada, pero Lyanna no lo dejó.

-Yo soy consciente de tu valor. ¿Eso no te alcanza?

Observó sus ojos grises, llenos de dudas.

-Claro que eres más que suficiente- le dijo con gentileza, acariciando el largo de su nariz con la suya.

Lyanna sonrió antes de atraerlo para otro beso.

La lengua de Robb rozó su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso. Lyanna sonrió y lo atrajo aún más cerca, concediéndole acceso.

Escucharon unos pasos y se separaron a la velocidad de la luz.

Tenían los labios ligeramente hinchados, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Robb se inclinó y tomó el arco y la flecha en el momento en el que Jory aparecía por la esquina.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido, Lyanna tomó el arma que le ofrecía su hermano.

-Todavía no entiendo porque te empeñas en aprender si no lo disfrutas- comentó como si nada.

Lyanna colocó la flecha en su lugar y se volvió hacia el.

-Porque los guardias de padre no estarán siempre a mi lado- le dijo, como si comentara que era un día frío.

Era verdad. Lady Lyanna no disfrutaba de la violencia, pero creía que era necesario que toda mujer aprendiera al menos una forma de combate. Ella tenía la suerte de ser de alta cuna, y disponía de guardias preparados para dar su vida por ella si así dictaba la situación; pero ¿Qué sucedería si sus guardias morían?, ¿o si se encontraba sola frente a un enemigo de la familia? Saber que sería capaz de al menos poner una pelea antes de partir del mundo, la ayudaba a dormir.

Tensó el arco y disparó. Su flecha dio en el blanco, partiendo la de Robb en dos.

Volteó hacia los dos hombres que la acompañaban con una sonrisa inocente. Jory echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una estruendosa carcajada, mientras que la mandíbula de Robb casi tocaba el suelo.

-¿Qué?. Me pediste que lo superara.

Jon llegó en ese momento, enarcando las cejas ante la escena frente a él.

Lyanna le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

-Tío Benjen dice que irás al Muro con el- comentó Lyanna, entrelazando su brazo con el de Jon.

Su medio hermano asintió con expresión solemne.

-Así es. Planeo unirme a la guardia.

Lyanna frunció el ceño. Así como siempre hubo un Stark en Invernalia, siempre hubo otro en el Muro. Para ella, Jon era tan Stark como sus otros hermanos, pero no quería que fuera a ese lugar. Mil años atrás, unirse a La Guardia de la Noche habría sido un gran honor, pero en aquellos días apenas había un par de cientos de hombres, la mayoría ladrones, violadores, o indigentes, que solo habían tomado el voto para tener un techo sobre sus cabezas, un plato de comidas, y la cabeza en su lugar correspondiente.

Lyanna esperaba que hubiera más gente como su hermano en el Muro, pero aun así, no quería que pasara el resto de sus días en un lugar como ese.

-No tienes que irte solo porque padre irá al sur- le dijo con suavidad, deteniéndose para tomar una flor de pétalos blancos.

-Si padre no está aquí, yo no tengo lugar en los muros del castillo- le dijo, como si hubiera estado practicando esa frase por días.

Pero ella entendió lo que en realidad quiso decir.

_Lady Stark no va a quererme aquí._

-No seas tonto. Robb, Bran y Rickon estarán aquí.

Jon sonrió, y en sus ojos, brillaba algo que se asemejaba a la melancolía.

-Bran y Rickon serán señores de sus propios castillos en unos pocos años, por lo que también partirán. Robb se casará con alguna doncella de alta cuna- ante esas palabras, Lyanna tensó su columna y apretó la mandíbula. - Tendrá sus propios hijos y yo solo seré una molestia.

-¡No digas eso!- le golpeó el brazo con ligereza. Frunció el ceño, y una idea le llegó a la mente- Pues, entonces vivirás en Roca Casterly conmigo. Necesitaré un rostro familiar entre tantos leones pomposos. Serás el único en el que podré confiar, y no estaremos solos.

Jon se detuvo y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Depositó un beso en su frente.

-Dudo que Ser Jaime o Lord Tywin lo aprueben, Ly.

-Los viejos dioses se lleven a Tywin Lannister, y estoy segura de que Ser Jaime aceptará si lo pido de manera educada.

La esperanza en su voz lo hizo sonreír. Junto con Arya, Lyanna sería a la que más extrañaría.

-Ya tomé mi decisión. Lo he pensado por un largo tiempo. Habría ido aunque padre hubiera rechazado la oferta del rey.

Lyanna suspiró, derrotada. Jon era la persona más terca que conocía, incluso más que Arya.

-¿Adivina que?- le dijo, volviendo a tomarlo del brazo y retomando su paseo por las afueras del castillo.

Unos guardias Lannister pasaron a su lado (por la dirección en la que se habían acercado, venían del vestíbulo) y se inclinaron ante la joven loba.

Ambos hermanos los ignoraron.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrás el placer de ser testigo de cómo me esclavizan. Estarás en primera fila en la ceremonia, junto a Robb y padre. Te sentarás con ellos en el banquete, y espero que me pidas un baile.

Jon volvió a su acostumbrada expresión de desazón.

-¿Y Lady Stark?

-Accedió. No te preocupes por ella. Le dije que, si no aceptaba ni se comportaba, derramaría una copa de vino sobre la hermosa cabellera de la reina.

Jon no pudo evitar la risa que ascendió por su cuerpo. Pronto, ambos estaban riendo, como si no tuvieran una preocupación en el mundo.

Tenían que probar los platos principales para la boda.

La reina Cersei estaba ausente, al igual que Ser Jaime.

Lyanna no le había dado importancia. El rey Robert la había detenido en el pasillo la noche anterior, mientras iba hacia el gran salón para la cena, y le había asegurado que su esposa no interferiría con la boda.

Cuando no pudo encontrar a su prometido, Lyanna fue en busca del hermano de este. Lord Tyrion había aceptado la oferta.

_-Solo si promete que seré yo quien pruebe los vinos._

_Lyanna había sonreído._

_-Toda mi confianza está en usted, Mi Lord.- en voz baja, había añadido- Personalmente, creo que a la reina le agradará el vino de Los Gemelos. Se dé buena fuente que los Frey prefieren el vino con sal._

_Tyrion también había sonreído._

_-Interesante._

Su futuro hermano no había llegado, y Lady Catelyn tuvo que ir a ver a las modistas que estaban haciendo las prendas para sus otros hijos cuando una sirvienta le susurró algo relacionado con un error en las medidas.

Lyanna y Robb se encontraron a sí mismos sentados en la mesa familiar, donde sus padres deberían sentarse, con una infinidad de platos frente a ellos.

Ella observó los platos con temor, mientras que su gemelo se relamía los labios.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer?- le preguntó, ojeando unos mariscos como si temiera que fueran a huir.

-Madre y la reina ya eligieron el menú, pero necesitan de mi aprobación para…¿Por qué bufas, bobalicón?.

Robb colocó su puño contra su boca, en un vano intento por detener la risa.

-El hecho de que necesiten tu aprobación para algo es hilarante.

Lyanna lo observo con falsa ofensa pintada en el rostro.

Frunció el ceño, tomando un trozo de puerco y probándolo. La carne estaba jugosa, justo como le gustaba. Internamente, agradeció a su madre.

-Lyanna, era solo una broma- Robb intentó capturar su atención.

Si Jon era terco, ella orgullosa. Tomó un trozo de pastel y llevó una pequeña porción a su boca.

Asqueroso.

De un momento a otro, sintió el aliento de Robb golpeando su mejilla. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Su corazón se aceleró y el color subió a sus mejillas.

Robb depositó un beso en la piel sonrosada.

-Lo siento. -susurró.

-Discúlpate con los mariscos. - le espetó con brusquedad, probando otro pastel diferente.

Mejor.

Sintió los carnosos labios de Robb rozando su cuello.

Tomó una gran porción del pastel por el que había sentido desagrado y lo aplastó contra su rostro.

Robb se alejó, sorprendido. Se quitó unos trozos del rostro y del cabello e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Siete infiernos! ¡Esto sabe a estiércol!

Lyanna sonrió con sorna.

-¿Y tú como sabes a que sabe el estiércol?- preguntó, elevando las cejas.

La observó en silencio unos segundos, y sin previo aviso, lanzó una salsa dorniense sobre su vestido blanco, manchándolo de rojo.

-¡ROBB!

Se vieron envueltos en una pelea de comida, como las que, junto con Jon, Theon, y algunas veces incluso Sansa, solían orquestar cuando eran niños.

En pocos minutos, acabaron con el rostro y cabello cubierto de comida, y sus ropas arruinadas.

Robb tomó a Lyanna por la cintura y la recostó sobre la mesa.

Reían como si acabaran de descubrir la acción.

Al pasar los minutos, la risa murió.

Permanecieron en silencio, observándose con sonrisas bobas en el rostro.

Robb coloco una mano junto a la cabeza de Lyanna, y con la otra, sacó un marisco de su largo cabello, llevándoselo a la boca y degustándolo como si nada.

Lyanna hizo una mueca.

-Eres un asco- le dijo, a lo que el le dio una sonrisa lobuna.

La puerta se abrió con un estridente chirrido y se separaron.

Lord Tyrion entró en el gran salón silbando "Las lluvias de Castamere". Al ver el estado de los gemelos, se detuvo en seco, junto con la melodía.

-Bueno, solo espero que no hayan tocado el vino.

Lyanna sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se arreglaba el vestido y se sentaba en el lugar de su madre. Robb se sentó en el de su padre intentando actuar natural.

De no ser por la comida en sus cuerpos, habrían pasado por los Guardianes del Norte, en lugar de hermanos.

Tyrion se acercó hacia la mesa, disculpándose por la demora. Mencionó a Ross, la prostituta favorita de Theon, y les dijo que se había entretenido.

Se sentó frente a los Stark en una silla limpia y los observó con recelo.

SOoooooooooooooooooo!

ESTOY VIVA!

No saben cuanto lamento la demora! De verdad! Pero tuve un año estresante (este no está mejor) y tantas ideas y caminos distintos para esta historia que no sabía cual elegir y mi mente se saturo.

Por favor, abandonen su rencor y díganme que les parece el Robb/Lyanna. Siempre quise saber como serían las cosas si los honorables Stark tenían miembros como Jaime y Cersei.

Se que dirán que "Robb no haría algo así" o "Es demasiado honorable", pero la verdad es que yo siempre pienso que todo personaje es capaz de cualquier cosa.

No se confundan, la relación de Lyanna y Robb es distinta a la de Jaime y Cersei. Por ejemplo, ni Robb ni Lyanna harían daño a alguien si se enteran de su secreto, menos a un niño *tose* todavía no te perdono eso Jaime *tose*

Además, con este romance, hay más posibilidades de que Robb sobreviva la Boda Roja :3. Ya tengo todo planeado.

Para esos que shipean Lyanna/Jaime ¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO! Va a haber romance entre esos dos, pero no va a comenzar a explotar hasta que se vayan de Invernalia y dejen a Robb atrás :'( *se sienta a llorar en la esquina*

Voy a hacer lo posible por no demorar en actualizar, pero es mi último año de secundaria, y entre eso, mis clases de música, mis clases de francés, y las tutorías de matemáticas me estoy muriendo :'((

#Matenme

AHORA! A contestar reviews:

Somersset: Gracias :3. Tu comentario me saco una gran sonrisa!

Bella-swan11: Estas segura de que no se repite? :3 muajajaja, tal vez no se repita, tal vez si. Tal vez sea para bien, tal vez será peor,…lalalala.

Mjm, la pobre Cersei está perdiendo los estribos :p, y yo lo estoy disfrutando.

Robert está,…sumergido en el pasado, y por eso le negaría poca cosa a Lyanna. No se si Tywin estará muy complacido :/. Es la esposa de su hijo, va a querer nietos enseguida, pero si Robert le presta mucha atención a Lyanna, levantaría rumores sobre una aventura, y por ende si Lyanna tiene hijos, se cuestionaría su legitimidad.

Jaime está intrigado, no creo que esté cerca de enamorarse. Apenas se conocen.

Definitivamente, los hermanos Tyrell la recibirían con brazos abiertos,…pero ¿Oleena?. Hay que tener cuidado con ella.

Jijijij, hablando de incesto, jijiji

Saludos J

Noame1: Me alegra que te gustara. Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver, pero ya tengo mis ideas para esta historia organizada y espero continuarla!

Fran Ktrin Black: Gracias J Bss

Samantha Tagaryan Black: jajajaja, a mi eso me pasa seguido :p. No sos la única.

Me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado. Loras es amigo de Lyanna, ella estaba prometida con Willas, lo que pasa es que HBO sacó al personaje. En los libros, Willas es el mayor, luego Garlan y después Loras. Sip, Loras es gay en esta historia.

Gracias a ti por leer J

TanyaBTM: Aquí te dejo más. ¿Qué te pareció?

De nuevo, no saben lo avergonzada que estoy por demorar tanto, y prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar pronto.

Bss y cuidense


End file.
